


Jester

by Disturbing_nightmares



Series: Ateez hurt/comfort fics [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ateez are dumb at first, But only kinda cause not really, But they get better at the end, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, Missing Persons, Park Seonghwa-centric, Poor boy had enough, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Seonghwa doesn't give a fuck, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, seonghwa is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disturbing_nightmares/pseuds/Disturbing_nightmares
Summary: Park Seonghwa always liked to take care of others. It was in his nature to do so, he was always taking care of his friends and family. He was a little stubborn at times but he had good intentions, he just wanted to lift the burdens up of theirs shoulders. Sometimes his friends would ignore him, they said they don't need a mother at every meeting and slowly it was getting annoying. Sometimes Seonghwa would feel especially lonely.
Series: Ateez hurt/comfort fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Jester

Park Seonghwa always liked to take care of others. It was in his nature to do so, he was always taking care of his friends and family. He was a little stubborn at times but he had good intentions, he just wanted to lift the burdens up of theirs shoulders. Sometimes his friends would ignore him, they said they don't need a mother at every meeting and slowly it was getting annoying. Sometimes Seonghwa would feel especially lonely.

* * *

He dreamt of idol life so he auditioned for KQ Entertainment, he then met Hongjoong and Yunho, at first he didn't really like the shorter man but as time passed by and more people joined their family their relationship got better, life couldn't be better.

He trained hard, everyday was exhausting, countless hours of rap lessons and dancing but he couldn't complain, he was the oldest. The rest came to him for comfort, he felt like he couldn't go to any of them, Hongjoong was same age but they didn't talk much and others were younger, he couldn't burden them with his problems. He fought his battles alone as nobody even bothered asking if he's fine. Sometimes Seonghwa would feel really lonely.

* * *

After they debuted it got better, of course they were much busier than before but they talked often. Seonghwa still haven't opened up fully, only when it was necessary, nobody wanted to listen to his problems when they had their plates full already. He cooked for them, cleaned the dorm, woke them up everyday, praised them as much as he could, cuddled them when they needed it, overall he was there for them because 8 makes 1 team but sometimes it seemed like no-one was there for Seonghwa. He was this puzzle piece that didn't fit anywhere, he was this IKEA furniture screw that was always left but no-one knew where to place it. He didn't fit it this family and he knew it, damn everyone knew it but he was selfish, the broken boy didn't want to leave, even though he was just bringing them down. Sometimes when they got back after countless hours of practice and everyone passed out, Seonghwa would stay up, he would go to the roof and stared at the night sky thinking about how every star shines brightly on their own just like his members yet he was a brown dwarf.

* * *

They got their first win, everyone were delighted however Seonghwa didn't feel like he got anything to do with it. His team deserved it, they worked hard and always tried their best but no matter how much he tried it just wasn't enough. When they were practising Hongjoong would often scream at him out of pure frustration, Seonghwa would stay couple more hours that days. He often skipped dinner simply because he didn't have energy to do anything else other than sleep when he got back. The rest never noticed or just decided to not address it, Seonghwa was sure that meant it was good, that he should do it more often. Suddenly one day everyone got so irritated at eachother for the smallest things that it was hard to breathe in this atmosphere, as the oldest he tried to bring everyone together but it didn't seem to work very well because instead of screaming at eachother Seonghwa was their favourite target now, the boy knew they didn't mean any of it but their words hurt nevertheless. He knew it all, he only got in thanks to his looks, he was average at singing and terrible at rapping, he couldn't dance and they all got sick of this burden he forced on them. Seonghwa knew he couldn't do it anymore that's why he run out of the dorm.

* * *

Next morning when Hongjoong got up he noticed how late it was _'why didn't hyung wake me up?'_ he thought to himself, he checked the bed but it was empty _'maybe he decided to make breakfast first'_ he went there but yet again it was empty, that made him panic a little, leader searched the bathroom, all of the bedrooms, he even went to the roof but nothing, no trace of Seonghwa could be seen however his stuff were left untouched, phone, ID and wallet left on the nightstand. Hongjoong immediately called their manager but the man said he didn't know anything, missing boy wasn't in the company and never said anything about going somewhere, sirens rang in his head now, where the fuck was Seonghwa. Unexpectedly he remembered last night, he screamed some hurtful words to him and from what he observed the rest did as well, they didn't mean any of it but does Seonghwa know that? They need to find him and apologize. The short boy went to every room saying they're having a meeting in the living room in 5 minutes. When everyone gathered he started 

\- "Hyung is missing"

\- "What do you mean missing?!" Screamed shocked Mingi

\- "I mean that he's not here and manager hyung doesn't know anything either, all of his things and ID are still here and we don't even know when he left" said Hongjoong with shaky voice

\- "I'm sure Seonghwa hyung is fine, he probably went somewhere and will be right back" stated Yunho

\- "Yeah, hyung would have said it if anything was wrong" reasoned Wooyoung

\- "But that's the thing, Seonghwa hyung never says what's bothering him, he always bottle things up until he psychically can't take it anymore. I often seen him snuck out onto the roof at night when he thought he's the only one awake but I never said anything because I thought he just needs his privacy, now I see that was a mistake" said Yeosang looking at the ground

\- "We're all the reason why he left, I can't blame him to be honest, we've been terrible to him this past weeks and yesterday we kinda blew up even though he didn't do anything, he never complained, never thought back" San was crying at this point

\- "Hyung knows we love him, right?" Jongho looked at everyone for the answer

\- "He does know but knowing doesn't make it any better, we treated him like he was nothing, I screamed at him so many times when he was perfect and for what? To take my frustration out because he was easy target, he never said anything, never showed that it bothers him and we were dumb enough to believe it. All we can do now is wait, if he doesn't get back in 24 hours we will file a missing person report but let's hope it won't come to this" Hongjoong felt like he failed as a leader, he was supposed to be there for everyone, take care of them and always notice if someone was feeling down yet it seemed like Seonghwa taken that role form him, how stupid of him to just let it happen. But he will fix it, Seonghwa just had to get back.

* * *

The uneasiness never left the dorm and after 24 hours passed it was clear that the boy wasn't coming back. Everyone were fidgety when leader called their manager. The man said that their CEO already went to the police station to file the report, that was good, that meant that he should be back soon. However nobody was relieved, where was their hyung? What if he got kidnapped, mugged or even worst killed? He went out at night, it was quite and dark, someone could take him without any witness, it wasn't a secret that Seonghwa was eternally beautiful, what if some pervert saw him and decided to take action? They didn't want to think about, that fucked up and now their hyung could be dead or dying right now because of that stupid mistake. 8 makes 1 team yet there weren't complete and Seonghwa probably felt like they never were.

* * *

Another 24 hours passed and still no clue about his whereabouts, members slowly but surely started noticing things Seonghwa would do for them, thing they never thanked him for. They prayed he would be back home with them but with every passing hour it appeared less likely to happen. Their CEO said that if a missing person isn't found in the first 24 hours they're likely to never be found and they didn't even know when exactly he went missing, all that was known was the fact that he never took his things with him. The atmosphere was more tense than ever and it looked like it will stay like that for a long time.

* * *

Yet again 24 hours passed and no Seonghwa. Guilt was suffocating them, if only they noticed sooner than he would still be here. Living without the oldest was hard, they didn't know what to do, didn't know who to go to, they all crumbled and no-one was there to hold them together because the only person who was able to do it could be dead and never found.

* * *

96 hours after it happened their front door suddenly opened when everyone were still asleep. Park Seonghwa quietly went to his room and to his suprise somehow all 7 squashed into his bed. He tiptoed to his closet and got changed, he then decided to make breakfast for everyone. After he was done he silently sat at the dining table waiting for everyone to wake up. First one to come into the kitchen was Yunho, black bag visible under his eyes, when he noticed what was going on he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he yelled for everyone. They all came running in alert and froze right after, the first one to break out of this state was Yeosang he crushed into his hyung and soon everyone followd. Turns out Seonghwa wasn't missing, he went to Jeju with just his passport and CEOs credit card who knew about everything, they wanted to give members a lesson in the most cruel way they could think of. They couldn't even be mad, not after everything done, they apologized profusely for everything and promised to be better. Seonghwa forgave them but said he won't hesitate to do it again if they don't behave right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you survived until the end I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you wanna talk or have any request for other members feel free to message me on twitter @ace_are_gods


End file.
